everfallsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Suville
"Change is natural. Change is nature. To not change is to stop the flow of the river, the sprouting of the trees, and reverse the way of the wind. What must we take heed of, however, is whether we are changing for the better, or for the worse." - Lucy Suville. Lucy Suville, born as Lucenna the Young in the forests of Birksham, is a Human Druid that has risen up from the ranks of hero to legend. As a member of the Golden Adventuring Group, she earned her name as a grand adventurer during the Era of Heroes (E.O.H), a role that earned her a spot not just in the infamous heroic group the Iron Heroes; but also as a high member on the Council of Champions in Ola'Varris. Lucy Suville, currently, is the only druid that has managed to earn a seat on the Council of Champions, most believe this is because of her fierce determination as an advocate for druid rights and equality amongst the druids as that of any other being. Biography Early Life Lucy Suville was born as Lucenna the Young, the last in a long line of druids hailing from the Further Kingdoms; she lated adopted the name Lucy Suville as a way to disguise herself in the common world. Lucy was born a year after the end of the War of Dondros, a war that had pushed many of the calmer folk further north. As such, Lucy spent much of her childhood watching and observing the many people passing through the Birksham Forest. Curious by nature, as a child Lucy would enjoy sneaking off from her tribe — the Druids of the Calm Woods, and setting out to discover the larger woods and indeed the towns surrounding it; this obsession earned her the name of Leaf Girl in the local town of Daggers End for her rough appearance, and the fact that she appeared to them as just another street urchin. As a druid of the Calm Woods, Lucy steadily grew bored of a hidden life amongst the druids, and although her mother — Flora, wanted to keep her safe in the woods, at the age of nineteen Lucy abandoned the druids for a life of adventure. Leaving nothing but a note behind, carved on the deadwood of the local oaks. The Golden Adventuring Group Lucy spent her first few years of adventuring walking from town to town, helping where she could, and keeping her true self hidden; for if anyone were to find out she was a druid she would be executed. The first person to discover her secret came at the investigations of Riley Dawner — '''the Leader of the Golden Adventuring Group, whom had one day seen her come inside the Dragon's Breath Inn in the town of Alis'Dale, and immediately grew suspicious of her demeanor. Riley Dawner was in desperate need of a druid to help continue his search of the '''Golden Keep; a lost place of unimaginable wealth. To find it, Riley needed a druid that could navigate the Birksham Forest and read the druidic phrases that were hidden in plain site there. In return for keeping her secret safe, Lucy joined him and his other friends on their quest to find the Golden Keep. Together the group was made up of five seperate but quite young adventurers, all eager to see the prize at the end of the tunnel, but little did they know that the group would come to be known as more than just regular adventurers, they would help lay the groundwork for what Everfall was to become over the next few hundred years. The members included: * Riley Dawner (Human Rogue/Fighter) * Holsley Bennings (Human Bard) * Durun Dural (Dwarf Cleric) * Lucy Suville (Human Druid) * Kalgar the Great (Half-Elf Warlock) Lucy was a member of the group right up until their eventual demise during the seventy year Arcane Draught that plagued Everfall. The group never made it to the Golden Keep, but together, and with much help from Lucy Suville, they prevented the resurrection of the Great Lich in the Battle of Bastire, and went their seperate ways soon after that. To each, they created a legacy that would uphold itself in the lore of Everfall forever and to date there are only two members still living from the original group; Lucy Suville and Kalgar the Great. Marriage During her time with the adventuring company, she grew closer and closer to the bard of the group, Holsley Bennings, and after she split from the group, Lucy and Holsley stayed together. They were married under the spotless sun a year after in the Frozen North, and the infamous panpipes that hang around Holsley's next have always been attributed to an instrument that he would only play for her. They continued their adventures together, as neither wanted to stop seeing the world, and were blessed with triplets a few years after that, some sharing her qualities as a druid, others sharing their fathers talent for the lute: * Fauna Bennings * Flora Bennings * Florence Bennings The Massacre of the Calm Woods In a world without magic, living only a few decades after the War of Dondros, Lucy found herself yearning for a place back home and decided that now was the time for her daughters to see their heritage. She travelled through the Birksham Forest again but the sight she saw, upon returning home, was the massacre of her once beautiful grove and of her family; including her mother. She later discovered that the local inhabitants of Dagger's End had discovered the druid grove in the woods and had sent the guards to inspect it, leading to an all-out fight and the needless death of her people. Lucy found herself as the only druid left from the Calm Woods, apart from her daughters, and she didn't have the heart to start again. Chantea's Promise In a fit of depression, Lucy left her daughters and Holsley behind while she searched for answers on what her life should be now. Although her tribe was gone, there were still many tribes still living in the realms and she made it her quest to seek out and speak to all of them. By the end of her journey, she was a powerful druid in her own right, and she came to a realisation about her fate, that there was still one more entity to speak with. Lucy called upon the God of Nature herself, Chantea, and begged for an audience. In a sacred grove under the light of a falling sun, Chantea gave her council and told Lucy that she was an impressive druid, but the world of Everfall was not right for change for the druids yet and told her to go back to her daughters. Lucy begged Chantea to give her some higher purpose, and so Chantea made her a promise but in return she would not be allowed to see her daughters again. Lucy agreed. Chantea turned her into a tree that would stand there in the grove and she stayed there until the Era of Heroes had passed and the Era of Justice was coming into its own right. Lucy found herself in Everfall, 300 years after she had been born, in a world that had been completely changed by time and one that had become cruel and obsessive in its ritual to destroy the druids. Chantea had sent her here to change things, she knew, but how was not immediately apparent. The Council of Champions Lucy became a member on the Council of Champions after revealing herself to the small town of Garren in the Zo'Shire Forest, where she managed to make a cautious peace between two rival groups; the Mountain Dwellers and the Druids of Zo'Shire Forest. As a powerful druid her arrest was called for, but the heroes that came to arrest and behead her recognised who she was from legend. As a curious accident, one of the heroes had been Castielle Bennings, her distant grandson. Instead of killing her, he persuaded the others to make her a member of the Council of Champions for all that she had done for Everfall, and they agreed once they verified who she was from discussions with people alive in the Era of Heroes. That's where she is now, in the current year 1402, helping to ensure Everfall remain safe and prosperous for all its people. Personality and Appearance Lucy Suville is a kind heart with a fierce temper for wrong-doings and an excellent talent for diplomacy. In her time with both the Iron Heroes and the Council of Champions, she has been the forefront of diplomatic resolution, and never resorts to violence, even at the cost to herself. People have said that talking with her is a lot like discussing your problems with someone who truly understands, she is a decent listener, a hard-worker, and sometimes, a stern woman. Many remember her for her auburn hair, like the fallen leaves of autumn. Lucy wears only her grey robes, the last remnant of her druid tribe, and a lucious greeen diadem on her forehead, that most believe was a wedding gift from Holsley Bennings. Category:Council of Champions Category:Historical Figure